reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is the third film in the Toy Story Series Plot Andy now nearly 18 years old goes off to college, and his toys feel like they have been abandoned as they have not been played with for several years. Andy decides to take Woody with him to college and puts Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the toys in a trash bag for storage in the attic. However, the toys are accidentally thrown out when Andy's mom finds the bag and puts it out on the curb, causing the toys to think that they are no longer wanted. They escape and decide to climb in a donation box for the Sunnyside Daycare. Woody, the only toy who saw what actually happened, follows the other toys and tries to explain they were thrown out by mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the many toys at Sunnyside and given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, Big Baby and Ken, whom Barbie falls for. All of the toys immediately love their new home, leaving a steadfast Woody alone in an attempt to return to Andy. Woody's escape attempt falls short and he is found outside by Bonnie, an imaginative little girl. She takes him home and plays with him along with her other toys, who are well-treated, happy, and readily welcome Woody. Woody is relieved until he hears about Lotso's back story from Chuckles the sad clown. Lotso, along with Chuckles and Big Baby, were once accidentally lost by their original owner, Daisy. The three found their way back to Daisy's home, but Lotso saw that he had been replaced with another Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear. Though Chuckles realized the truth, Lotso convinced Big Baby that they had all been replaced. The three of them made their way to Sunnyside, which Lotso took over as his personal fiefdom, running it like a prison and a military base at night. Worried for his friends, Woody hurries back to the daycare to find that they have been confined to the room with the rambunctious youngest toddlers. After Andy's toys' hectic first day spent at Sunnyside, Buzz discovers that the daycare is like a prison during night, and is captured by Lotso's gang, who gains his allegiance by having him reverted to demonstration mode, restoring his original "Space Ranger" persona from Toy Story. The other toys discover that Woody was right about Andy, but Lotso, with Buzz's help, prevents them from leaving the daycare. Woody rejoins his friends and they stage an escape plan. In the process, Buzz is accidentally reset into a delusional Spanish mode; despite this, Buzz allies himself with Woody's friends. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he heard about Lotso, leading Big Baby to toss the latter into the dumpster. Afterwards, Lotso pulls Woody in with him just as the truck collects the trash. Woody's friends fall into the back of the truck trying to rescue him. A falling television hits Buzz when he tries to save Jessie, finally returning him to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the dump and are pushed onto a conveyor belt leading to a garbage shredder. Woody and Buzz save Lotso just in time as he is about to be shredded. Woody and the other toys are then pushed onto another conveyor belt leading to an Incineration. The toys help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, but he leaves them to their deaths. Thinking that this is the end, the toys grasp each others' hands. The toys are eventually rescued by the Aliens using a giant claw. Lotso makes his way outside, but a passing truck driver finds Lotso and recognizing he had the toy as a kid, straps him to the radiator grill of his truck. Meanwhile, Woody and his friends board a neighborhood trash truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs back into the box with Andy's college supplies while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Remembering his time with Bonnie and her toys, Woody has an idea and leaves a note for Andy on the toys' box. Andy, thinking the note was from his mother, takes the box to Bonnie's home, introduces his old toys to Bonnie and gives them to her to play with. In the end, Bonnie recognizes Woody, who, to Andy's surprise, is lying at the bottom of the box. Andy is initially reluctant to give him up, but he eventually does so and then spends some time playing with her. Before departing, Andy takes one last look at the toys, saying and drives away. Woody, watching Andy departing, responds back by saying: Woody and the other toys find themselves wanted and played with again. During the credits, Woody and the other toys learn through notes passed in Bonnie's backpack that Barbie, Ken, and Big Baby have improved the lives of all the toys now including an Emperor Zurg action figure, at Sunnyside. Buzz and Jessie (now a couple) dance to a Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me Voice Casts * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Don Rickle as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Ned Beatty as Lotso * Beatrice Miller as Molly * Javier Fernandz-Peña as Spanish Buzz * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Michael Keaton as Ken * Jack Angel as Chunk * John Cygan as Twitch * Jan Rabsom as Sparks * Richard Kind as Bookworm * Amber Kroner as Peatrice * Charile Bright as Peaty/Young Davis * Branna Maiwand as Peanelope * Jack Willis as Frog * Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-Box * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Bud Luckey as Chuckles * Bob Peterson as Janitor * Woody Smith as Big Baby